


Negotiated Dalliances

by Notsalony



Series: Darkverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Darkverse, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Comfort, Contracts, Darkverse - Freeform, M/M, Magic!Oliver, Masturbation, Oral, Pain, Power Play, Rival Sex, SEX CONTRACTS, Submission, dark!Barry, dark!Oliver, sex bargain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Dragon and Savitar act on long standing feelings they’ve had for one another.





	Negotiated Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of in my Darkverse and who knows this scene might make it into the story one day. But I wanted to write this as sort of an Olivarry Week 2017 thing. I’m not actively submitting it to them, because this will likely be posted way too late, and all, but I wanted to write off of their prompts and figured I’d do something sideways, as is my style.

“I can’t believe you had the GALL to call me out to the council.” Savitar phased out of his armor as he stepped into his chamber where The Dragon stood in his emerald green leather robes.  
  
“You went over the line.”  
  
“The line… what fucking line is that Ollie?  So I killed a few people.  So what?  You murdered thousands in your mad quest for revenge.  And you want to begrudge me a dozen to prove a point?” Savitar spit at him.  
  
“You’re still the hot heated little shit who killed Jessie Quick just because he wanted to be a speed god.” He challenged back.  
  
“I AM the Speed God.  I killed Jessie Quick and took the ill fated mantle as the lord of the speed force from her.  I am the speed force now.” He zipped out of being for a second and back.  “And what can you and your filthy little assassins and league of shadows compare to that.  I don’t think Hunter knew what he was doing when he put you on the council, I….” Savitar found himself suspended in mid air, gasping for breath.  
  
“Barry Allen, the fastest man alive.  And you can’t think fast enough to outwit your own mouth sometimes.  My _filthy_ little assassins and the league have a mastery of the dark arts that you will never hope to achieve.  Sure you are a God of the Speed Force and it lets you bend space and time to your whim.  But even you can’t win 100% of the time.  This broken world needs us, all of us, to band together.” His hand pulsed as he brought Savitar down to the ground.  “And I think I may have found a means for securing that… between us.”  
  
“And how’s that Ollie?” Savitar sneered but had more respect in his tone now.  
  
“A compact.” He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Savitar who picked it up and sped through the compact’s language.  
  
“You’re joking.” He looked up.  
  
“I am not.”  
  
“You realize this is a binding compact… for sex… between us.”  
  
“I’m aware.”  
  
“I didn’t know you swung that way.” Savitar smirked.  “I mean… you all know I do.  I’ve been trying to break in Wally West to beg me to fuck him for ages now.  Almost there, by the way.  And you know about my thing with my dad.” He smirked.  
  
“I’m sleeping with Roy.”  
  
“Oh wow.” Savitar smirked.  “I can picture that.  I like the idea of him held up by magic while you fuck him senseless… you’ll have to let me watch.”  
  
“If you agree to the compact, maybe you can do more then watch.”  
  
“Oh… now you have my attention.” Savitar’s smile turned positively lecherous.  
  
“The compact also allows us to share our stable of lovers.”  
  
“You want to fuck Iris’ brains out don’t you?” Savitar smirked as he crossed his arms.  
  
“She’s pleasing on the eyes.”  
  
“Okay.  How do we sign this thing?”  
  
“With this.” Oliver produced a silver pen.  He took off his glove and held it in his bare hand, barely flinching as it punctured the skin and the scroll work on the pin filled with his blood.  He signed his name and sigil to the parchment, using all of his blood before handing the pen to Savitar.  
  
“Nice toy.” Savitar smirked, taking the pen and writing with it as it drank his metahuman blood.  He tossed the pen back; his wounds already healed shut by the time he was done.  “What’s…” Oliver cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as he pinned Barry against the wall of the chamber.  They were going to be loud and Oliver needed to touch the walls to charm them silent against what he planned to do to Barry Allen, the dark god of speed and movement.  He smiled into the kiss as Barry whimpered at the loss of him.  
  
“Not used to being the bottom, are you.” Oliver observed.  
  
“Been a while.” He looked down.  “You… up for the job?” He cupped Oliver and his eyes went wide.  “I’d say you are… fuuuuck….” He drew out the word as he fondled Oliver through the leather.  “Too much clothing…”  
  
“Let me…” Oliver waved his hand and Barry’s clothes fell off of him leaving him bare as Oliver devoured him with his eyes.  
  
“My turn.” Barry walked forward and walked them backwards through Oliver’s robes which fell to the ground leaving them both naked as he kissed Oliver, pulled in tight as his leg went up around Oliver pulling them flush against one another, their rampant need echoed in their long hard slabs of flesh pressed against one another.  Their hungry kiss breaking as Oliver laid Barry out on the bed.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this.” Oliver smirked.  
  
“Good, because once you’re through it’s my turn.” The wicked half mad look that filled Barry’s eyes made Oliver swell with need.  
  
“We do have a compact after all…” He smirked as he leaned down and kissed Barry, his hands going to hold Barry’s hands above his head, and with a little magic, those hands were anchored together as if held by iron.  A flick of his wrist Barry was drug back by his bound wrists.  He was suddenly at the bed’s headboard, his eyes wide.  
  
“Oh this is going to be fun.” Savitar’s voice darkened with desire, his thighs spread by The Dragon’s magic putting his hard ample flesh on display as he crawled up the bed, stocking towards his prey.  
  
“I think a little… foreplay is called for.” He ducked down and kissed the flared head before sucking it into his mouth causing Savitar to moan and sag in his mystical bonds.  His body giving into the skillful pleasure that Oliver was giving him.  His mind rocketing to how Oliver and Roy must enjoy one another, because clearly this wasn’t Oliver’s first time at having a cock in his mouth.  Savitar was panting by the time Oliver pulled back and smirked, his chin shining from his own saliva as he blew his partner.  
  
“Fuuuuck.” Savitar moaned.  “You’re good… some of the best I’ve ever had…”  
  
“I aim to please.” Oliver went back down on him, his fingers snapping and chaining Savitar’s legs with invisible chains and lifting them as they were spread wide.  
  
“Shit.” Savitar whimpered.  “Fuck you have no idea h-how much…” He was panting.  
  
“I’ve heard tales.” He said stroking Savitar’s throbbing needy flesh.  
  
“Tales?” Savitar tried to pull himself together.  “Who talked…”  
  
“A couple people.” Oliver smacked Savitar’s cock against his cheek.  “I know how you like the pain.”  
  
“I’m a pain slut.” Savitar shrugged.  “The healing is a major plus.”  
  
“Then we’ll aim to please.” With a snap of his fingers the popping sound of Savitar’s joints being pulled out of socket was followed by a litany of half cursed profanities that left Savitar limp in his bounds and his cock hard and throbbing.  “Still good?”  
  
“Beyond good….” Savitar had a blissed-out look on his face.  
  
“Good.  Now to fuck you like a rag doll.” Oliver summoned the lube he’d hidden in this chamber just in case, and began lubing himself up.  Standing on his knees he slid into Savitar’s hole and forced his way in deep and hard.  Savitar couldn’t do anything but grunt and moan.  Every time he’d start to heal the magic would disjoint his body stopping his healing in its tracks.  
  
“Can I keep you?” Savitar had a breathy moan.  
  
“Oh believe me I’m going to enjoy our partnership as much as you are.”  
  
“I’m going to have to learn your kinks… I’ve not been plotting to get in your pants.”  
  
“I look forwards to you mapping my body out with your skilled tongue and fingers.” Oliver huffed as he fucked himself up into Savitar’s limp body, making him flop in his bonds.  His head lulling to the side before bouncing back to the other side, Savitar craved this, being made helpless and taken hard and forceful.  He didn’t get this often.  And he was training Wally to like something like this.  Maybe he could… sweet baby Jesus YES!  Savitar tried to give Oliver eye contact.  
  
“You like that do you?” Oliver smirked.  “Most men do.”  
  
“Wh-what is that?” He panted.  
  
“Magic.”  
  
“I…. fi-fig-figured…” He whimpered and squirmed.  
  
“Something to tease your nipples, something to weigh down and stretch your balls.  A cock ring spell… a sounding spell.” Oliver kept up his brutal pace.  “And a handless masturbation spell… coupled with something to stimulate both your prostate and glands.” He smirked.  
  
“Shit… I… I’m not going to last.”  
  
“Then I’ll just…” With a flick of his wrist Savitar’s breath was stolen from him as he practically gagged on the pain and pleasure as what felt like a metal shaft down the inside of his dick sounding him, expanded and felt like it grew barbs digging into his flesh.  His eyes rolled back as he came hard his entire body writhing as Oliver fucked on, riding the bucking bronco of Savitar’s body and finding his release long after Savitar had found his third or fourth release. Oliver slowly lowered Savitar and the spells till he was holding Savitar, watching his body adjust and heal to the punishment it had taken.  
  
“Next time…” Savitar panted out.  “Next time we do this with a script…” He smiled wickedly.  “Because I can think of some things I want to try with you…”  
  
“I look forwards to it.” Oliver smiled at him.  “I hear you can vibrate every part of your body… independently…” Savitar set his cock to vibrating wildly on his thigh.  
  
“Like a living warm vibrator.” Savitar smirked.  
  
“You are going to wreck me.” Oliver laid back and smiled.  
  
“That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a part two with Savitar fucking the Dragon?


End file.
